Aqui Sem Você
by Meh Kiryuu
Summary: Após Alfred ter expulsado Aliena de sua casa, por ter dado a luz ao filho de seu irmão. Aliena decide fazer o Caminho de Santiago de Compostela em busca de Jack, o homem que realmente ama, com o bebê em seus braços.


**Nome: The Pillars of the Earth – Aqui sem Você**

**Sinopse:** Após Alfred ter expulsado Aliena de sua casa, por ter dado a luz ao filho de seu irmão. Aliena decide fazer o Caminho de Santiago de Compostela em busca de Jack, o homem que realmente ama, com o bebê em seus braços.  
>Um lembrança ainda assombra os sonhos de Aliena, o segredo que guarda para ela desde os quinze anos de idade.<br>Obs: A Fic está como original, porque a categoria que a pertence não tem o livro. Essa fic é baseada no livro "Os Pilares da Terra" escrito por Ken Follett, dividido em dois volumes. Mas quem ler a fic, vai entender mesmo não tendo lido o livro.  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Categorias<strong>: Originais  
>Gêneros: Drama, Romance<br>Avisos: Sexo, Spoilers

**Terminada:** Sim

**Publicada: **25/11/2010 / **Terminada:** 25/11/2010

**Capítulo Único**

Aliena havia acordado assustada mais uma vez depois de todos aqueles dias sem Jack, ela estava em um quarto sujo de pensão e podia ouvir o barulho de pessoas no andar de baixo, onde homens bebiam cerveja e mulheres da vida os entretiam.

O bebê chorava e ela o pegou no colo, dando o seio para que ele se alimentasse.

Lágrimas saíram do seu rosto e desaguaram na bochecha rosada do pequenino, Aliena limpou, mas o bebê não se importou com as gotículas em seu rosto. Ela se lembrou de Jack, como fazia toda vez que olhava para a criança sem nome. O menino lembrava Jack, os olhos azuis e os cabelos ruivos.

Aliena levantou da cama, a palha já estava meio velha e mole, e suas costas doíam. Ela abriu a pequena janela de madeira que dava para a rua principal da praça. Não sabia que horas eram, mas já era tarde para haver tanto barulho no andar de baixo.

Deitou-se novamente a cama com a palha não muito nova e dormiu com o bebê em seu seio.

Despertou na manhã seguinte, assustada novamente. Willian assombrava seus sonhos e fazia tempo que isso não ocorria. Ela se sentia tola em relação a isso, Willian tinha feito mal a ela há muito tempo atrás, quando ainda era uma menina e hoje era uma mulher e não tinha o que temer em relação a ele. Sem contar que estava a milhas de distância, ela em Paris e ele em Shiring na Inglaterra.

Desceu as escadas e pagou a mulher da pensão como fazia todos os dias, junto com o bebê em seu colo.

- Não vai voltar para dormir? – perguntou a mulher.

Aliena hesitou em dizer, pois não sabia se voltaria. Se encontrasse seu Jack naquele dia, ela realmente não voltaria, mas se não o encontrasse em nenhuma igreja, com certeza voltaria.

- Ainda não sei, senhora – disse.

- Não precisa tirar todas as coisas do quarto, se voltar para dormir pela noite.

Aliena a ignorou e sai pela porta da frente, se mais falasse com pessoas, mais perdia o seu tempo em busca de Jack. Ela estava um mês atrás da jornada que Jack havia feito, muito falavam que ele já havia partido em um mês, então ela tentava caminhar mais rápido, ou torcer que permanecesse em um lugar por mais tempo.

Ao chegar a Paris, Aliena ouvi falar que Saint-Denis era a nova construção da França, com técnicas novas, nunca, jamais vistas. Ela pensou que só havia visto inovações assim na Espanha, onde o país esteve em guerra com sarracenos e eles apresentaram sua cultura aos espanhóis.

Aliena percorreu as ruas sujas de Paris, atravessando a pequena ponte que dava ara uma ilha, onde Paris havia se originado e tinha crescido do outro lado do rio, precisando de uma ponte. Se ela não se enganava o rio era batizado com o nome de Sena, ela havia lido um livro assim, na clareira na floresta quando estava na Inglaterra, mas Jack a interrompera quando estava lendo e contou suas histórias de menestréis e Aliena ficara encantada e nunca mais pegara o livro para ler de novo.

O bebê chorou, pois estava incomodado com o cheiro diferente das ruas de Paris, elas tinham um cheiro peculiar, devia ser porque muitas pessoas moravam juntas e muitas vezes jogavam o lixo no rio, deixando-o com o cheiro mais estranho.

O coração dela batia cada vez mais forte quando chegava perto da catedral, torcia para que Jack estivesse ali, não agüentava segui-lo pela Europa inteira, quando chegou ali, prometeu para si própria se Jack não estivesse ali, daria meia volta e voltaria para Kingsbridge, não suportaria a idéia de voltar a morar do Alfred e dormir no chão ao seu lado, se bem que ele a expulsara de casa ao saber que o bebê era de seu irmão.

Aliena entrou no canteiro de obras, alguns homens a olharam com cobiça, achou estranho, pois carregava um bebê em seu colo. Um bebê sem nome. Sentiu vergonha de não ter colocado um nome na criança.

Ela adentrou a catedral ainda inacabada e procurou alguém para perguntar sobre Jack. Não queria perguntar para os homens lá fora, eles a olharam de m jeito estranho.

Aliena se aproximou do altar e fez o sinal da cruz, levantou a cabeça e viu um homem ruivo e um tanto magrela esculpindo algo em uma pedra. Pensou com sigo mesma, não podia ser ele. E chorou.

Com certeza não havia percebido a sua presença ali, pois era casual, mulheres entrarem na igreja para rezar e pedir perdão.

Ela se aproximou dele, subindo as escadas do altar, então ele pronunciou tais palavras em francês sem desviar o olhar da pedra:

- Não é permitido subir no altar, senhora.

- Jack – ela disse logo depois.

Ele finalmente havia tirado os olhos da pedra e olhado para ela.

"Será que ele me ama?" – pensou Aliena.

-Aliena – o pronunciou como num sussurro – Como me achou?

- Procurei em cada igreja da Europa pelo Jack Jackson. E eles me informaram para onde estava indo e foi onde cheguei, Saint-Denis na França, Paris.

Ele correu para os braços dela, mas a criança impedia dele chegar mais perto do corpo da amada. Ele se soltou de seus braços e olhou para o bebê no colo da amada.

- Ele é meu?

Ela tirou o gorro da cabeça do pequenino, mostrando seus cabelos ruivos.

- Há alguma duvida.

- Nenhuma.

Jack chorou e a abraçou novamente, beijando seus lábios.

- Pensei em chamá-lo de Jack – disse Aliena a ele.

- Jack é o nome de meu pai, um pai que nunca conheci, não queria que meu filho tivesse esse nome. Que tal Tom? Tom foi o pai que eu realmente conheci.

- Tom é algo tão forte para um bebê, gosto de Tommy, pode ser assim?

- Adorei – falou ele entre lágrimas.

Desta vez foi Aliena quem o beijou, onde Jack percorria sua boca com desejo de tê-la.

Foi, então, que ouviram uma voz em francês:

- Não devem se beijar na igreja é casa de Deus.

Jack segurou a mão de Aliena, levando-a para fora. Sentaram em um campo de trigo verde, ainda não estava maduro para ser colido. Mas foi ali que Aliena deixou Tommy no chão para que dormisse em uma sobra e sentou-se ao lado do amado. Eles fizeram amor no lindo campo de trigo e queria viver assim com Jack a vida toda.

Então, uma lembrança percorreu sua mente. Era Willian novamente, se sentiu tola. Mas Jack percebeu o pavor em seus olhos.

- O que foi querida?

No principio, Aliena não queria que ele soubesse como ela era tola, mas ele já sabia o que havia acontecido com ela quando tinha quinze anos de idade.

- Se lembra quando te contei o que Willian fez a mim e ao meu irmão antes de sairmos do castelo que o pertencia.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça, só não estava entendendo o porquê de Aliena dizer aquilo naquele momento. E ela continuou a dizer:

- Quero que prometa que quando encontrar com Willian arrancara sua cabeça ou o matará enfiando uma espada em seu coração.

- Aliena... – disse ele num tom assustado.

- E se não o fizer, eu mesma a farei com as minhas próprias mãos.

Fim


End file.
